


Adorable Daughter ! ☆

by sgrbunni



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Coping, Dont sexualize this !, F/M, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, One Shot, Trans Female Character, Transitioning, sfw age regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgrbunni/pseuds/sgrbunni
Summary: Arashi involuntary regresses out of the anxiety for her first shot of estrogen ! Mama is always there to help his little girl feel safe though !
Relationships: Mikejima Madara/Narukami Arashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Adorable Daughter ! ☆

**Author's Note:**

> please please DNI if you’re going to make this seem gross ur not welcome here if you sexualize agere

Arashi Narukami was usually so much better at hiding her emotions , at using a front of clinginess and cute accessories to stray away from her anxieties and frustrations. She hated to admit it , but the poor girl was horrified. Narukami was definitely aware that with her transition , she would be making plenty of hospital visits , but it all scared her to a horrible degree. Not even what she used to cope with her anxieties was working.

Usually on her own , Arashi would regress as a type of comfort, a way to reclaim the girlish childhood she never got to have and to relieve stress. It was usually helpful to get all dolled up in cute pyjamas and hold a stuffed toy close to her , she would feel safe. But lately , she was regressing as more of a defence mechanism for anxiety. When she would be scared or overwhelmed , her mind would get a fuzzy sensation and her body would feel smaller , she wasn’t even sure of how to handle it all.

But one day , someone had caught on. After abruptly leaving track practice in tears for no good reason , Arashi was found in the unisex bathroom by Madara Mikejima, sobbing to herself and whimpering about how she needed to be ‘small’. Though he didn’t understand at first , Naru was his adorable daughter ! He needed to help! After it had been explained what was going on, this became routine for the two. While Tetora was out of the dorm , Arashi would invite him in and Madara frequently cared for her, just making sure his little girl was safe. 

So he knew to come with when she gave him the date for her first shot of estrogen. Arashi had confessed in the past to being anxious about doctors appointments, specifically needles, them making her want to revert to as young as possible for a way to hide, and that’s exactly what she did. Sitting anxiously in the waiting room she clung to Madara’s hand for dear life , the other hand tapping against her face, trying to avoid using her hand as a soother in public.  
“ Mama .. I’m scared ..” She confessed , her voice sounding babyish like it always had when she slipped into her safe headspace. 

Taking her hand up, Madara gently kissed the back of her hand , giving a nod to show the girl it would all be alright. And though she was scared , it would all be worth it , making her the woman she had always seen herself as. Even if she wouldn’t understand that while she was in a baby space like this. “ I know .. But we can get you back to the dorm soon , how does a warm blanket and stuffies sound ?” He whispered , trying to comfort her whilst still knowing that they were in a public setting.

The regressor only nodded her head quickly , still fidgeting with his hand in her own. Beginning to calm for only a moment before her name was called on the waiting list , standing, Naru’s heartbeat got faster and faster. Giving a worried look to Mikejima , he responded with a single nod back, gesturing for the two of them to follow the nurse. Though her heart was pounding in her chest and her anxieties increased, the shot was done into her thigh , and with her clinging to Madara, it really didn’t seem as scary as she had thought. The shot was over before she knew it, plus ! Naru didn’t need another one for two whole weeks ! And for someone currently with the mind of a young child , that seemed like a lifetime. 

Though she sulked into the hospital , the way out , she was practically skipping. An excited little smile on her face .  
“ Mama did you see that ! I was so brave !” she exclaimed , there seemingly being stars in her eyes with how excited she was.  
“ I did see that ! My adorable little lady did so good !” He responded with a grin , giving a few pats to her short mess of dirty blonde hair. Making a soft squeaking noise , Naru scrunched her face from the affection before continuing to walk alongside the boy taking care of her.

They hummed and laughed the entire way back to the dorm , first checking to see if Tetora was around , which he most certainly wasn’t. Giving her the green light to be as small as she wanted. “ Mama ! Let’s put a princess bandaid over the ugly one ! And..! And I need pyjamas too.. You know I have to be pretty now !” Narukami was of course already clinging to him , gushing about her happiness with a childlike innocence in every word she spoke. This all only earned a chuckle from Mikejima who lifted her onto his hip , doing exactly as she said. With the proper amount of privacy , he helped her change into a large shirt she saw more as a dress , with white socks that went up just above her knees , each topped with a little bow to suit her delicate nature. It was all topped off with the brown bandaid on her thigh being replaced with one decorated in infantile girly designs. 

Humming at her own appearance Arashi sighed , reaching her arms up for Mikejima again. “ Thank you Mama ..” She hummed peacefully as they embraced one another.  
“ Anything for my adorable daughter...Now , our plans involved blankets and stuffies , did they not ?” This comment only earned a singular proud nod from the regressive girl, happy with how she coped , and happy who she had trusted with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a big Arashi kin AAAA she makes me so happy !


End file.
